Good Times at Masen's
by Isannah
Summary: Good drinks, good food, and good company. That's what makes Good Times the place to be. What happens when Bella Swan offers owner Edward Masen more? AH, rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**So, it's been a long time. Real life is still crazy busy but my New Year's Resolution is to start making time for some things that I like to do. This is one of them, so here we go. I hope you like it.**

**AN: I do not own Twilight but every typo and mistake is my own. Sorry in advance.**

**Good Times at Masen's**

**Prologue**

**EPOV**

I was trying to be patient. I really was, but this girl methodically washing glasses behind _my_ bar like I wasn't even here was making it very, very difficult. I mean who the fuck did she think she was? Rihanna?

_She's better than Rihanna. You know that. She knows you know that._

"Bella." I called, my patience running out. I turned towards her thinking upon hearing me she would answer me, but I was wrong. She turned the water on even more as a clear sign she was ignoring me. I wish it was as easy for me to ignore her, but her ass in those tight as hell jeans and my name stretched across her ample breasts made that virtually impossible. Not to mention the fact that I was fucking in love with the girl, a fact I wish I realized a long time ago. Hindsight is such a bitch sometimes.

"Bella?" Still nothing.

"Bel-la…" I said a little more forcefully. It was only then that she acknowledged I was even there. She threw the glass she was working on into the sink with a little more force than necessary. The sound of it hitting other glasses was enough to make me cringe on the inside. After a deep breath the sponge she had been using found its way into the soapy water. Her hip jutted out a little as she put her hand on it when she faced me.

"What?" Her faced screamed annoyed and I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that if it were anyone else I would have fired her ass just for given me attitude.

"What do you mean what? Why won't you just answer the question?" She shook her head and huffed. Good grief she was making this difficult.

"Because it's the same answer as the last two hundred times you asked me." Two-hundred-forty-seven to be exact, but who's counting?

"Okay, fine, but can you at least tell me _why_ you won't go out on a date with me?" I gasped with defeat. As soon as it was out of my mouth I regretted it. Bella's eyes softened with a sadness that I had seen before.

And it fucking killed me to know that I put it there.

"You know why." She said quietly before turning her attention back to the glasses.

"Come on, Bella. I'll buy you dinner and take you to a movie and want nothing at the end except a good night kiss, if you're willing. Just one fucking date, please."

I held my breath and let it out slowly as I watched the girl that had me by the balls close herself off from me completely. Again.

"No." She said as she left the bar area without even looking at me.

The conversation was over, for now, because yeah, I knew exactly why she wouldn't go out with me. And it was all my fault.

**I know this is short but it serves its purpose. I'm looking to post at least once a week. Sometimes more, sometime less depending on the craziness of the week. Chapters will be short (not as short as this one) but in order to keep my once a week schedule, I need to keep it manageable. Just know that I will post as soon as it's ready. Thanks in advance!**

**Happy New Year! For those of you dealing with this storm, stay safe. We have twelve inches of snow and still counting. When is summer again?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this story.**

**Chapter 1: The Interview**

**AN: I do not own Twilight. All errors are my own.**

**Several months before the prologue...**

**EPOV**

"Hello, anybody here?" I heard a high pitched woman's voice call out and the sound of the door shutting behind her. I peeked out from the store room where I was doing inventory and did not see the homely, bald, slightly overweight guy I was expecting. Instead it was a strawberry blond with cherry red lips and legs that seemed to extend for miles from the tight, short skirt she was wearing.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked a little confused. When the Seattle Times called to do a feature on my place in their Living Local section, I was positive I spoke to a George something or other. I would have definitely remembered if I was meeting with a woman.

_I would have worn my better jeans. And maybe have taken a shower._

"Hi, are you Edward Masen?" I nodded. "I'm Tanya Denali from the Times. George Mitchell was supposed to interview you but he came down with the flu so they sent me." She was not discreet as she looked me over, from head to toe. "Lucky me, right?"

_No, lucky me._

"I believe the luck is all mine." I reached my hand out and gave my best grin. She didn't hesitate to take my hand and hold on to it a little longer than necessary. "I appreciate you guys doing this. A write-up in the Times should drum up all sorts of business."

"Well, that's why we do it. We want people to support our local businesses." And I had known that. Each month the Times writes a feature story on a local business. I had been really excited when I got the call that my place had been chosen. "How about we get started? I can't wait to hear all about you."

I motioned to one of the empty tables for her to sit down and I took a seat in the chair adjacent from her. Being ten in the morning on a Thursday, the place was closed and completely empty. She pulled out a yellow legal pad, a pen, and a small tape recorder.

"Do you mind if I record this?" She asked as she pulled out a small tape recorder.

"Not at all." Satisfied she pushed the red record button that matched her long, neatly manicured nails.

"Okay then, let's start. So , I'm here with Edward Masen, owner of Good Times at Masen's Tavern. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself and your establishment, Edward?" Oh, I could tell her a lot about myself, but she probably wasn't talking about how big my cock was.

_Or, maybe she was, but now was definitely not the time. Maybe later…_

"Okay, well, I graduated from U-Dub with a degree in business management when I was twenty-three and wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do with it. .I saw a for sale sign on this place while walking to the bank one day It had been a complete dive named Jimmy Dee's but I took one look at it and knew I could make something of it. I wanted it right then and there. Within a week I signed the papers and the rest is history."

"That's very ambitious of you. How long have you owned Good Times?"

"For about five years. It was a lot of work, but I think it turned out pretty good." I looked around at the place I put my blood, sweat, and tears into every day. I was proud of it and I wasn't afraid to say so.

"It sounds like you always had an idea of what you wanted this place to be. Tell me, what was your vision?"

"I wanted to create a place that appealed to all ages. A place that allowed people to forget about whatever shit was going on in their lives and just relax with their friends and family."

"It looks like you've done it, Edward. People on the street from college frat boys to grandfathers are raving about this place. Tell us, what exactly is your secret?" Tanya uncrossed and crossed her legs just as she was asking the question. Apparently she had no secrets. Her panties were black lace.

I fucking loved black lace.

"My secret? Well if I told you that…" I smiled the sexiest smile I could muster. "…well it wouldn't be a secret. I can't have that now, can I?" I could almost smell her black lace panties melting off of her sinful body. She stared at me as if in a trance for a few seconds before snapping herself out of it. I almost felt bad for her, trying to be professional and all.

"I guess not."

"I can tell you one thing." I sat forward in my chair and motioned her to do the same. She was enraptured and focused on my every word as she leaned in so that we were only inches apart. "Good food, good drinks, and good company. Put all three together and you have good times. Oh, and the music doesn't hurt. We try to get different local bands from many different genres to come in and perform. It's something you have to experience first hand. You should come in sometime, when we're open and see for yourself."

Her eyes blinked a few times and I knew I had her. Hook, line, and semen coated sinker.

_Okay, that was a little gross, even for me._

"I should, I mean, I think I will."

"I'm counting on it." I said as I moved back in my chair and smiled at her. Tanya was salivating and I knew she would come to see me. The thought made me harden a bit and I had to shift in my seat little.

I knew she could tell what was happening and what I was doing, but somehow, Tanya refocused herself and continued on with the interview. She asked me about my family.

"When I was seven my parents were killed in a car accident. I was adopted by my mother's best friend and her family. It was the best thing that could have happened to me given the circumstances. I gained loving parents and two siblings. My older brother, Emmett, is a member of the Seattle Police Department and has two kids with his wife, Rosalie. My younger sister, Alice, is just finishing up her fashion degree at U-Dub. She eventually wants to own her own boutique but in the meantime she is working on designing her own clothing line and works here a few days a week."

"Family seems to be very important to you."

"They are the most important thing to me. Not everyone would take in a kid who had just lost his parents and make them their own. And let me tell you, I wasn't the easiest child to deal with. I was very angry, for a long time. But they never gave up on me. If it weren't for them, I would have had to go into the foster care system. I owe them everything." I blew out a deep breath, getting my emotions in check. It wasn't often that I thought about where I would have ended up if the Cullens hadn't taken me in, but when I did I was overwhelmed with gratitude and appreciation for my adoptive family.

"Well, it sounds to me like you are one fortunate man." I just smiled in response letter he know that I was indeed, very fortunate. For a brief moment I saw tenderness in Tanya's eyes but as soon as the moment passed, the lustful gleam that had been there for the better part of the interview was back. "So, for the record, because I know the ladies will want to know, is there any special girl in your life?"

"No, no special girl. I'm single."

A lot of quasi-special girls, emphasis on the s, but not one in particular. I didn't ever do _just one_. Tanya lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That's good to know. The ladies are going to go crazy over that little tidbit." I shook my head and grinned a little sheepishly. "Well, I think we're pretty much done here." She put her things back in her bag and stood up. "The feature will be printed in the Times a week from Friday. Do you mind if I have a photographer stop by for a few pictures?"

"No, that's fine. During the day would be preferable. It can get kind of crazy at night."

"No problem, and if you have _any_ questions or if there is _anything_ I can do for you, please don't hesitate to call me." Her fingers caressed my hand as she passed me her business card. "I put my personal cell number on there too…you know, just in case."

My cock was screaming for me to fuck her right there on the table, but the rational part of my brain urged me not to do anything until after the article was printed. Last thing I needed was a pissed off one night stand wielding her pen like a ninja sword and hacking me to bits. No, I did not need any negative reviews printed in the newspaper.

"I'll be sure to do that." She nodded and then turned to let herself out. She swayed her hips a little when she walked and I shoved my hands in my pockets to keep from taking her from behind. Only when the door shut did I take them out.

It was now eleven in the morning and I was alone with an erection harder that steel.

"Fuck!" I roared as I grabbed my crotch and headed to my office. I needed to go take care of this before I did anything else.

**So, a little bit into Edward's story. So have we heard the last of Tanya? Hmmm, we'll have to see. Until next time….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has reviews and put this story on alert. It warms my heart!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight. All errors are my own.**

**The Favor**

**EPOV**

"So there he is, Mr. GQ!" I looked up from my paperwork to see that Emmett had come in and was making his way towards the bar. I rolled my eyes at him. "What? It's not every day that my little brother gets interviewed by the biggest paper in the city. Let me bask in the glow of your celebrity status."

"It's just another one of their local business features. Sure, it will be good for business, but it's no big deal."

"When is it going to be printed?" Even though I knew it wasn't a big deal, I still appreciated the fact that Emmett thought it was. He was truly a good brother.

"Some time next week. We'll see." I said as I punch the buttons of my calculator.

"Can't wait to read it." There was a slight pause. "So Eddie…I need a little bit of a favor." I internally cringed at the nickname and the four words that followed. I hated when he called me that. I don't know why he would use those words right before asking me for a favor. The probability of accommodating him just went down significantly, even with the little buttering up session at the beginning.

_Yup, I saw what he did there. Can't way to read it – pffttt! He doesn't read anything except the TV Guide._

As much as I immediately wanted to say no, Emmett was a police officer with Seattle's finest and hardly ever came in when he was on duty. For that reason alone I was a little bit more inclined to hear him out. Just a little.

"Please don't call me that. What kind of favor?" There is hardly anything I wouldn't do for Em but that didn't mean I was going to agree to what he needed without knowing the details first. I wasn't that stupid. Or at least I wasn't that stupid _any more_. I had learned a valuable lesson that time in tenth grade when I blindly agreed to help Emmett. Let's just say my eyebrows eventually grew back and leave it at that. "Want a soda?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks. So, it's a kind of two part favor." I looked at him with skepticism. For some reason I didn't like were this was going. "I know someone who needs a job. My boss's daughter is going to school and needs to find something at night. I thought this might be perfect."

"Wait, your boss' daughter? As in Chief Swan's daughter?" Hell, I had no idea what to do with that.

"The one and only. Look, she's a really great kid and actually helps us in the morning by putting the kids on the bus when we both have the early shift and she babysits, but she needs money. I just figured she could bartend or waitress or something."

"Does she have any experience?"

"I don't think so." My defenses were immediately up as I thought of mixed up orders, broken glasses, and unhappy customers. I understood that in today's economy people needed jobs, but I was running a business. I built Good Time's at Masen's from the ground up. It was my pride and joy and I didn't like anyone fucking it up.

"Look, Em, I'd like to help but…" He cut me off before I could get any further.

"Can you just give her a shot? If it doesn't work out, so be it, but it would mean a lot to me and the Chief. This is the only thing I can think of that she can do and still be able to babysit for us. She's really responsible and she will give you one-hundred percent." The constipated look on his face made me realize that for some reason this was unusually important to him. Emmett hardly ever asked me for anything. My resolve was fading.

"Is the Chief really going to be okay with his little girl working in a bar? I mean, is he going to be coming in all guns a blazing every time she gets hit on or some asshole makes a rude comment, because can I handle that shit in my own way when it happens. But I cannot have the police here all the time. It's bad for business." His expression reminded me of someone who had just seen their puppy kicked. "No offense." God, he was so sensitive for a big guy.

"First, his _little girl_ is twenty-three years old and working on her Master's Degree. She's more than old enough to decide where she wants to get a job without asking her daddy's permission. And second, Bella is bad ass. That girl can take care of herself and her dad knows it. On Saturdays she teaches a self-defense course at the station. I saw her with my own two eyes take Newton down during a demonstration like he was nothing. The guy is a tank and she reduced him to a whimpering mess on the floor curled up in the fetal position. It was a thing of beauty."

_Well damn, that's just scary…and hot. Definitely a little hot._

"I don't think she'll need any rescuing and I know she won't be calling the chief all the time if that's what you're worried about. She's pretty independent." Emmett was really trying to sell this girl.

"Okay, fine, I'll give her a shot. One shot. Tell her to come in tonight." Emmett's face lit up like Christmas tree. "So what's the second part of the favor?" As soon as I said that there was a power surge and the Christmas tree went dark. He started scratching the back of his neck which was a tell tale sign that he was nervous.

_This ought to be good._

"Well, don't get mad but Rosie made me promise to make you promise that you're not going to fuck her." I gasped at what he was insinuating. He wasn't giving me any credit and I was pretty damn insulted. "Don't give me that look, Eddie. We_ know_ you. You like pretty girls. And believe me, Bella is real fucking pretty. I do not want to have to explain to my boss that the reason his baby girl is so upset is because my brother fucked and forgot her."

_Oh, so now she's his baby girl._

"Also, Rosie will lose her shit and kill you if you give that girl any reason to stop babysitting for us. And I mean kill in the literal sense with her bare hands. The kids love Bella and we completely trust her with them. She is irreplaceable."

I wanted to still feel offended but when I really thought about it, everything he said was true. I did like pretty girls and there really was never a shortage of them around here. If I didn't want to go home alone, I just didn't. And yeah, I didn't want to cause any problems between him and the chief, or me and the chief for that matter. He was usually pretty cool when it came to me and my place of business and I wouldn't want to fuck that up. And as far as Rose goes, I loved her like a sister but she scares the ever loving shit out of me. Pissing her off was not an option.

"Okay, so no fucking the police chief's daughter. I won't, I promise." And I truly meant it.

_Criss-cross apple sauce, stick a needle in my eye and all that shit. I will not fuck her._

Emmett used his cop voodoo to stare me down a minute or two until he saw what he wanted to see. When he was finally appeased, he relaxed again.

"Great! I knew you would do it. Thanks, man."

"Well, don't thank me yet. If she sucks I'm not letting her anywhere near my bar."

"She's a good girl, Ed. I'm pretty sure she doesn't _suck_. You just make sure you let someone else near your _bar._" He actually used air quotes and I couldn't roll my eyes fast enough at how fucking cheesy he was being.

"You know what I mean, Emmett. If she can't hack it she's not getting a job." I was just a little done with this conversation.

"I know, I know. A chance is all I'm asking for and I appreciate you giving it to her. But I don't think she'll disappoint you."

_We'll just have to see about that._

"Just have her come in later today or tomorrow and we'll set up a trial run."

"No problem, I'll let her know. Thanks, Eddie. I owe you."

"Yeah you do. I'll let you know when I'm ready to collect. Now, don't you have work to do? Get out of here and go catch some bad guys or some shit like that." He stood up and grabbed his hat.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't fuck her. See ya dude." He said as he headed for the door.

"Jesus Christ, I won't!" I yelled at his retreating form. I could hear him chuckle until the door shut behind him. The lack of faith he had in me was really annoying.

_I'll show him. I will not fuck her. No matter what._

Emmett's going to eat his words.

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So apologies first – I am a review reply fail and I'm terribly sorry. This week was crazy and I promise to be better. Thanks again to all who are reading. I know this is starting out as a typical Edward is a Player story, but I hope I have enough twists and turns planned to keep you interested. If not and we part ways, no hard feelings. I'm really just doing this because I like to and I finally have a smidgen (and I do mean smidgen) of extra time.**

**AN: I do not own Twilight. But I do own all of my errors – sorry in advance!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Trial Run**

**EPOV**

For the next five hours I busied myself with paper work, inventory, and reminding my brain that no matter what, I was going to prove Emmett wrong. I really didn't think it would be that difficult. I mean, I wasn't a complete tool. I did have some self-control.

However, when the responsible and indispensable police chief's daughter slash child tamer Bella Swan stepped into my bar, everything about the conversation with my brother became a blur. Except the part where I like to fuck pretty girls.

_Because damn he was right, she was so…fucking…pretty. I hate when Emmett is right._

Legs that went on for days, tits that screamed touch me, pink, pouty lips, chocolate eyes that matched her long, silky hair. She wasn't just pretty, she was stunningly gorgeous. I swallowed slowly as I realized that staying away from her was probably going to more difficult that I originally thought.

_Or maybe virtually impossible._

She looked around just inside the door, unsure of what to do. She looked so innocent, vulnerable and that just made me want her more. But it also made me feel nervous for her, like I didn't like the idea that she may be uncomfortable. It was a new feeling that I quickly shrugged off as I made my way around a few patrons and headed towards her.

"Hi, are you Bella?" She seemed relieved that someone knew she was supposed to be here.

"Yes. Are you Edward? It's nice to meet you." I took her outstretched hand in mine and felt a soothing warmth travel up my arm.

"Nice to meet you, too. I thought maybe you would want to try behind the bar. Emmett said you needed to make money and it's the best place for tips." Okay, now I was deviating from my original plan to have Charlotte first train her to waitress. For some reason I didn't like the idea of her having to deal with rowdy college drunks. Also, by putting her behind the bar I pretty much just took responsibility for all of her training. _And _she had absolutely no bartending experience. What the fuck was I thinking?

_Oh, you're thinking a lot. Just not with your brain._

"Oh, okay. Whatever you think is best. I really appreciate you giving me a chance." God, she was cute.

"No problem. Why don't you put your stuff behind the bar and I'll get you a shirt. Once you're changed we'll get started.

The first two hours were frustrating on many levels. Just seeing the bar logo and my name stretched across Bella's perfect chest made keeping my focus and my erection under control a challenge. Aside from the never ending uncomfortable situation in my pants, Bella turned out to be a fast learner but she was clumsy as hell. At first I thought it was just nerves but after three broken glasses I was beginning to wonder. However, what was more frustrating was that I didn't even care. Each time she got this panicked expression on her face that was followed by self disappointment. Normally, I would be telling the glass breaker that the next one came out of their check which could be their final one if they didn't shape up. Instead, I was telling her it was okay and that it happens to everyone on their first day. I was acting like such a pussy and couldn't even stop myself. It was maddening.

As the night went on things began to improve. Bella got a better handle on her jitters as well as how to work the bar and we fell into an easy rhythm. She took care of the beer orders while I did all of the mixed drinks. Whenever she had a chance, she would ask me what I was making and take note of what I was mixing together. I could tell that it was only a matter of time before she would be able to handle the bar by herself.

To my surprise and pleasure, as Bella's confidence grew, so did her level of comfort around me. It started with a few little jokes here and there, a couple of knowing smiles. By mid-shift the flirting began and with that came the unintentional intentional touching. A hand on the small of her back as I was passing behind her. The touch of her hand on my forearm when she wanted to get my attention. The feel of the ends of her hair tickling my arm as she closely and intently watched how I made a particular drink. From her demeanor I had figured out that she was truly a nice girl and this was her just being friendly. But for me, by the time last call was announced my dick was aching to come out and play and I was ready to fuck her right there on the bar. And that was something I never did. The bar was sacred, never to be desecrated, but apparently I was ready to throw away years of moral standards to violate it fifty different ways with Bella.

We sent the last customer home in a cab and locked the doors. Bella helped Charlotte clear tables while I cleaned up the bar. With things mostly in order, Charlotte announced she was taking off and I eagerly counted out her share of the tips. As I gave her the money and a smile that I'm sure screamed get the fuck out, she leaned into me and spoke so only I could hear.

"Remember, you promised Emmett." She glanced back to Bella before bringing her gaze back to me. How the fuck did she know? She wasn't even there when we talked.

"What?" I asked like I had no idea what she was talking about?

"Nice, try. You know what. Rosalie called me." I rolled my eyes and groaned knowing I had been busted. "I would advise you not to fuck the babysitter if you don't want to get castrated." I gave her my most offended look.

"Of course I'm not going to fuck her. After all these years you wound me, girl. I'm just going to put the money in the safe and call her a cab if she needs one. And then I'm going home…alone. A promise is a promise."

_Liar, liar, pants on fire._

Charlotte gave me a long, hard stare before seeing something that satisfied her. "Okay, we'll see. Catch you tomorrow." I was relieved when she turned away from me. "Nice job tonight, Bella. See you later." She called out. Bella looked up from the glasses she was washing and smiled.

"Bye Charlotte. It was nice meeting you. Thanks for everything." Once she left Bella and I worked in relative silence for the next half-hour. Other than a few directions on how to close up, I kept the conversation to a minimum. First, I was counting down the cash register and didn't want to make any mistakes that would make my books a living nightmare later, and second, if I talked to her I was going to want to fuck her. My brother's plea and Charlotte's warning tugged at my brain making me want to at least try to keep my promise.

But fuck, it was hard. _I _was hard.

Watching her already tight as hell jeans stretch over her perfect ass as she bent over to wipe down the last of the tables was not helping my resolve…at all. I busied myself counting out her tip money and then getting the rest of it ready for the morning bank deposit before locking it in the safe. When it looked like we were completely finished for the night, I grabbed the tip money, took a deep breath, and walked over to her as she gathered her things from behind the bar.

"So look, you did a great job tonight. Payday is Friday but you can take your tips with you tonight." She took the enveloped as I handed.

So…payday is Friday. Does that mean you're giving me a job?" Her head was tilted as she nervously bit her bottom lip. Her eyes were pleading with me. She could have asked me for anything at that moment and I would have given it to her.

"I think we could really use you around here so it's yours if you want it." You would have thought I gave her a winning lottery ticket the way her smile lit up her entire face. I had seen her smile several times tonight, but not like this. It made her even more beautiful.

"Really, oh my God! Thank you, thank you so much." Bella bounced on her toes and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her chest with my name across it as it went up and down, up and down.

_And up and down…_

It was so distracting that I didn't register her intentions. Before I could brace myself, she wrapped her arms around and hugged me. I instinctually took a breath and the smell of coconut and the beach filled my entire body. My fists clenched at my sides in a futile attempt at restraint. When she finally retreated I was holding on by a thread.

"I think a couple more nights of training would be good for you and then we can see about a more permanent schedule. Does tomorrow night work?" The thought of having her here again both thrilled and terrified me at the same time.

"Of course, I can work pretty much any night. Sometimes Rosalie and Emmett ask me to babysit, but that's only once in a while. Tomorrow is fine."

"Great. Tomorrow it is." We kind of stood there awkwardly for what could have been an hour but in reality it was probably only a few seconds. I made the mistake and glanced down to her mouth where her teeth were still holding her bottom lip hostage. I couldn't stop staring, it was just so…inviting.

"Okay, then. I'm just going to go." Bella stepped to the side making me realize that I had moved closer and had been invading her personal space. The waft of coconut I inhaled as she walked by helped me to regain my senses. I had made her feel uncomfortable.

_Fuck._

"Listen, Bella…" I tried to explain, what I had not idea, but I couldn't let her leave without at least apologizing. Before I could get anything else out, she interrupted.

"No, no, it's okay. I hugged you and I shouldn't have and…and I'm not the type of girl who would make a pass at her boss on the first day of a potential job, or any day for that matter. I'm not." She huffed a little before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. I didn't like seeing her distressed, especially since it was me who was making the pass at her. It was time to save her.

"I know you're not. Let's just say it was a misunderstanding." A second later I changed the topic. "So tomorrow, say five o'clock?"

She agreed and then quickly said good-bye and headed out the door. I watched to make sure she made it to her red pick-up before closing the door and locking it. My hand instantly made its way to my hair as I contemplated the events of the night. A lot of it, my feeling, my actions, my reactions to Bella were so confusing. I couldn't really make heads or tails of it all. But one thing I knew for sure. I kept my promise.

_But for how long._

That was indeed the question.

**Thank you for reading! It makes me smile!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise! With Monday off I was able to squeak out another chapter. Hope you like it!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight and any errors are my own. **

**Chapter 4**

**The Cake**

**EPOV**

"Oh my god, Bella, just look at him. He's so dreamy." Alice rested her head and arms on my bar in front of where Bella was slicing up limes for the Corona special we had going on tonight.

"Dreamy, Alice? American Bandstand called and wants its lingo back. Hey, Jasper?" She called out and waited until the lead singer of tonight's entertainment looked up from his guitar. Alice freaked out a little when the object of her affection's attention was abruptly directed her way and tried to look casual. "Which Beatle are you?" I let out a snort at that one. It had been three weeks since Bella started working for me and in that time I figured out that she has a quick wit and one hell of a sense of humor.

"John, of course." He flashed a million-watt smile Bella's way but I'm pretty sure it was aimed at Alice, causing her already starry eyes to glaze over.

"Good lord." I muttered. Jasper had been doing regular gigs at my place for over a year. He was reliable, the crowd loved him, and he was pretty damn talented. We had become good friends, but his infatuation with my sister irritated the fuck out of me. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not a 'no guy is good enough for my sister' type brother. I want Alice to be happy and he would definitely be good to her, but neither of them would make the first move. For god sake, it's been a year and they've done nothing but flirt and dance around their attraction for each other. It's fucking annoying. I wish one of the them, I don't care which one, would get there shit together.

"Oh, shut it, Edward." Alice glared at me for a nanosecond before returning her love struck gaze towards the musician set up in the corner.

"Just ask him out already. The two of you are ridiculous." I huffed.

"Now, now, Edward, give them a break. These things take time. You can't expect them to just jump into something too quickly." Alice smiled appreciatively but knowing Bella, it would be short lived. "I mean, who wants to get married before they're forty anyway? If you ask me, you two are doing it the right way." Alice's smile widened at Bella's pseudo compliment and then faded as she thought about it. You could tell the instant the idea appalled her.

"Fuck forty." She whispered before jumping off of her stool and walking over to Jasper.

"You darling, are a genius." I smiled at Bella and winked at her. This is how it had been between us after that awkward moment her first night here. I used all the restraint I had to make sure that Bella was comfortable around me. No touching, no looking at the pretty parts inappropriately, no invading her personal space. I found in time it was easy to interact with her when I wasn't so determined to fuck her. We actually were starting to become pretty good friends. It also didn't hurt that I jerked off in the bathroom connected to my office a half hour before she was supposed to arrive for her shift.

_Hey, no judging. It was working, wasn't it?_

"Something had to be done. It was starting to become nauseating." My thoughts exactly.

"Okay, enough about them. We have bigger things to discuss."

"We do, do we?" I could see her smirk even though her head was down and she was concentrating on her slicing.

"Yes, we do. I need to know what you are getting E.J. for his birthday." Emmett's son, Emmett Junior, was turning eight and tomorrow was his birthday party. I had no idea what to get the kid but I knew that Bella had been invited and that she had already gotten his gift.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Nothing like waiting until the last minute, huh Masen?" Now, normally that kind of goading would just piss me off. But with Bella, it was an aphrodisiac. It made me instantly hard.

"Just tell me, Crash." She scowled at the use of the nickname I gave her when Charlotte trained her to waitress. I had never seen so many trays come crashing to the floor as I did that night. Now she has gotten so much better, but Charlotte and I both agreed that her place is behind the bar.

"I got him Minecraft for his Xbox." Damn, I wish I had thought of that. I knew I should have been paying attention when he was talking nonstop to me about creepers and endermen and shit. What the fuck was I going to get him that I could find tomorrow morning? "Listen, I also got him Angry Birds Star Wars which I was planning on saving for Christmas. Why don't I wrap them both up and say they're from both of us."

_Now that's my girl._

"Are you sure? I don't want to steal your thunder." She waved her hand like it was no big deal and I knew that we were good. She was willing to share her gift with me. Another indication that she was just more than a gorgeous face.

The next day I found myself at Emmett's under the pretense of celebrating my nephew's birthday, but really I was just staring at Bella in a tank top and tattered mini denim skirt. Her hair, which was usually pulled back at the bar, was loose and freely fell in waves all around her. She was so fucking hot.

"You are giving me a complex." I broke my gaze away from Bella just long enough to see my sister-in-law looking at me with the most intense stares.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I told Emmett that trying to get Bella a job at Masen's was a bad idea. He said it would be fine but as I look at you, I know that you are going to fuck it up?" Okay, that had my attention.

"What are you talking about, Rose?" Now deep down, I was scared as fuck when it came to Rose. She would not hesitate to cut my dick off and use it as a lawn decoration. But I was not about to let her know just how much she terrified me.

"You like her. And you want to fuck her. Please, Edward, I'm asking you not to. As family. You have no idea how hard it is to get good babysitting. If she walks, I'm screwed. And if you're the reason why she walks I will make it my personal mission to make your life a living hell." I'd never seen Rose this way. Yeah, there were the threats and intimidation that you would expect from her, but there was also this underlying desperation. It was different.

"Well, I haven't fucked her so far. It's been three weeks and we're doing well. No need to worry, Rose. It's not like that between Bella and me." And yet I so wanted it to be.

"Okay, good. I love you Edward, but I just had to say it." I understood. My history usually spoke for itself, but I was determined not to let it in the case of Bella.

From then on I decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to ogle Bella from afar. I took my beer and mingled about, talking to my parents, cousins, even Alice and Jasper who had agreed to this as a first date.

The afternoon went quickly and soon it was time for cake. Emmett said that Bella was getting the cake ready and I volunteered to help her with it. Rose and Emmett were so caught up in gathering up everyone and making sure that E.J. was having a good time that they were okay with me helping Bella.

_Yeah, now it's okay to be with Bella. When you need_ _something._

I walked through the sliding glass door and was rounding my way to the kitchen when I slammed into something hard.

"What the fuck." I said as I realized that it was Bella I ran into. And fuck me if she wasn't carrying the cake. The now Batman cake that was currently rammed face first into her chest.

"Yeah, Edward. What. The fuck!" She stared at me in shock as the cake stayed firmly planted on her chest. I reached up and tried to pull it way. Most of it came willingly, but the frosting layer pulled away from the cake and stayed stuck to Bella. Now what I did next was probably not the most intelligent thing I could have done, but damn, it was what I wanted to do.

With one finger, I reached out until I touched her shoulder. Then I ran down my finger through the frosting until I reached the top of her breasts. With a finger full of frosting, I put it in my mouth and sucked. Not intelligent, but fuck, it was awesome.

"You asshole!" Bella yelled. She was pissed. So pissed she used her hand to grab a bunch of frosting and hurled it so it hit me in the side of the face.

"Are you kidding me?" I screamed at her as I took a bunch of cake and smashed it on her head. From that point on, we were just a couple of idiots having a full on cake war. The two of us destroyed that cake on our quest to defeat the other. We were on the floor, shoving cake in places that should never have to see it. As much as I was giving it to her, she was giving it back. It wasn't until I was sitting on top of her, with a handful of cake ready to shove in her face that I saw how beautiful she was, despite being covered head to toe in birthday cake. I just wanted to kiss her.

Both of us stopped and just stared at each other. She looked at my mouth. She wanted me to kiss her.

I leaned in.

She closed her eyes.

"What the fuck!" Both of us startled looked up into what was probably the scariest sight I had ever seen . Emmett looked like he was ready to kill us both.

And yet, I couldn't find it in myself to care.

**Thank you for reading! Review if you can!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the delay. The flu has made its rounds throughout my house and beyond, one at a time. So much for the flu shot.**

**AN: I do not own Twilight and all errors are mine.**

**Chapter **

**The Review**

**EPOV**

"Yuck." It had been two days since the Great Cake Debacle and I was still finding frosting in my ears.

"Hey, you started it." Bella said as she wiped down the bar. I could see the faint stains of the black frosting still showing on her hands. Neither of us came out of it unscathed.

"Well, if you weren't so damn clumsy."

"Me? I was carrying that cake just fine. It was you that came barreling around the corner like a bear was on your ass. And it was you that made the first attack with the frosting. So as I said before, you started it." We stared each other down for a few seconds before completely bursting into laughter.

"Okay, okay." I choked out as my laughter died down. "I admit, I did start it. I'm just glad E.J. didn't seem to care what kind of cake he had. In fact, I think he really liked the soccer cake Alice and Jasper were able to find on such short notice."

"Yeah, it would have sucked if we ruined E.J.'s birthday for him. We were so stupid." I could see the small wave of guilt pass her face. I knew she loved those kids and would never do anything to hurt them. But this was no big deal and I had to make it right. With two long strides I walked up to the bar in front of her.

"Hey." I waited until she looked up at me. "Yes, it was pretty stupid of us and it could have ruined the party but it didn't. Even Rosalie was pretty cool about it once the initial shock wore off and she saw that E.J. was not upset about it. And Emmett, the look on his face was priceless. I haven't seen him so shocked since he found out that Michelle from Full House was played by a set of twins." That brought a smile to her face and I felt like my job here was done. After returning a smile of my own, I got back to what I had been doing.

~GTAM~

"Oh, brother of mine. Look what I have." Alice sing songed as she came up to the bar carrying a newspaper.

"Is that?"

"It is. Want me to give it to you straight?" I didn't want to admit it but I had been nervous about this day. The day that the interview was published in the paper.

"Yeah, is it bad? Do I look like a total tool?" I reached for the paper but Alice swiftly moved out of my grasp and continued to scan the article.

"No, the picture is great. You look just as handsome as you do in real life." I could feel my cheeks get warm as I glanced over at Bella. She didn't look up from what she was doing but I could see a small smile form on her face.

"Who gives a fuck about the picture? What does it say?" Okay, I gave a fuck about the picture but I didn't want Bella to know I gave a fuck about the picture. I could see Alice's lips move slightly as she quickly read what could potentially give us a ton of new business.

"Yada, yada, yada, …open for five years…a place where friends and family could relax..." God, she was driving me crazy. If she wasn't my sister I would have tackled her and taken it out of her hands already. "Ooh, listen to this. 'Good Times at Masen's is all that its name promises. A delightful mix of delicious food, music from a wide variety of genres, and any adult beverage you can imagine, it is the perfect prescription for an enjoyable night out.' This is really good. This is going to drum up a whole lot of new business." I felt my heart slow down a bit in response to having such a positive review. Tanya Denali might have seemed a little over the top, but she sure didn't disappoint when it came to delivering a glowing review. "Oh, wait. This is interesting."

My heart sunk and started to be faster. "C'mon Al, what is it?"

"It's not bad, just a little…I don't really know. Let me just read it." She folded the newspaper so she could get a better look at it. "The owner, Edward Masen, has taken this hole in the wall and turned it into a place that people of any age will enjoy. He personally guarantees his customers a 'good time.' I know what you're thinking, ladies, is he single? To find out you'll just have to see for yourself. I don't think you'll be disappointed."

_What the fuck? _

I snatched the piece of shit out of Ali's hands and started reading for myself. All of the information I had given Tanya Denali was included but it was woven in between suggestive comments about my looks and 'hotness.'

_Is that even a word?_

"Jesus Christ, she makes me out to be this gigolo just waiting to pleasure any female customer that comes through the door like it's part of the Masen's experience. Like I'm just going to fuck them because they showed up." I threw the paper across the bar in frustration.

"Oh come on, Edward. Isn't it?" Alice had one hand on her hip, looking at me incredulously.

"Isn't it what?" I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"It's no secret that you definitely give your female clientele the attention they are craving. And as far as the experience…" she used air quotes to prove her point "…you've provided that to more than just a few of your customers."

So she had me there. I did enjoy the company of some…okay many…women that had frequented my establishment. But for some reason it bothered me to hear her talk about it. I shook my head and gave her a death glare that told her to just stop.

"What's the matter, Ed? Does the truth hurt?" She darted her eyes over to Bella who had suddenly busied herself with something at the other end of the bar. Alice stepped towards me so that no one could hear what she said next. "Maybe it bothers you now because you know it would bother someone else." She gave another meaningful glance at Bella. Even if she had a point, I was not about to admit that to her or anyone else for that matter.

"What's your point, Al?" I wasn't giving in.

"I have to spell it out? Why does mom think you're the smart one?" She lowered her voice considerably. "Okay, I'll speak slowly. Listen up. I think you have a thing for Bella and you don't want her to find out about all of your past escapades. How's that for making my point."

_Note to self, Alice was way too observant for her own good. Or mine._

"I don't have a thing for Bella." I half shouted, half whispered. "She's Emmett and Rosalie's babysitter and Chief Swan's daughter. Even if I had a 'thing' for her as you say, I promised I wouldn't go there."

"I can understand why they made you promise that. They love her and you could possible ruin her. But I don't think you will. I think she means too much to you even if you don't realize it yet."

I looked over to Bella who was still immersed in whatever she was doing. Is Alice right? Do I care what she thinks? Does she mean more to me? Could I possible ruin her? Fuck, I didn't want to think about this now.

"Whatever, Al. It doesn't matter." Even as the words left my lips I didn't believe them.

"For now." Alice said in a knowing tone.

Well, for now was all I could handle at the moment.

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who had been reading my story. I have a week off from school and I'm hoping to get caught up on all of my review replies. I do appreciate every word you give me.**

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any and all mistakes are my own.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Testicle Twister**

**EPOV**

If Bella had heard any or all of my conversation with Alice, she didn't let on. The thought of her hearing about my past relations did weird things to me that I didn't know what to do about.

It shouldn't really matter what she thought. I am a normal, single man that enjoys a woman's company. I have always been upfront and honest with my intentions and I ensured we were on the same page before anything happened between me and another woman.

Of course, Alice doesn't see it that way. She is happy to point out my healthy and full sex life any time she can and doesn't make it any secret that she doesn't agree with it. She's a true love, soul mate, find your penguin kind of girl. She only does relationships and when she's in, she's all in. For crying out loud, Alice and Jasper are already acting like an old married couple and they've only been together for less than a week. I almost pissed myself the day she walked in with him trailing her like a puppy. He was carrying about a dozen shopping bags and I had to laugh out loud at that shit. I think he would have hit me but that would have meant he would have had to put the bags down. Which he adamantly refused to do.

_Fucking pussy._

Now I had been in a few relationships here and there and after awhile I decided that it just wasn't for me. Don't get me wrong; while I was committed I was completely faithful. I would never cheat. Not ever. But I found it better to enjoy different women with no strings attached. No emotions involved, just unbridled lust. It always had been fun and fulfilling. And my past is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.

And yet when I thought Bella was hearing all about it, I couldn't help feel a slight twinge of embarrassment. It was unfounded and unnecessary, but it was there. So when Bella didn't react I assumed that she didn't really hear anything. I mean, she would have chimed in if only to help Alice berate me. But she didn't so I thought I was off the hook.

That was more than a week ago and I'm starting to rethink my assumption. Bella has been different. It's hard to pinpoint just exactly what the difference is because she still comes in, does her job, and does it extremely well. However the playful, flirtatious banter that used to flow between us is just gone. I try, believe me, I try. But she doesn't bite. She just answers in the most serious tone she can muster. Every once in a while I see her lips curve into a smirk and I feel like she's on the verge of some snarky remark or comeback. But in an instant it's gone and she's responding like she would anyone else.

Correct that, she responds cautiously like she's talking to an absolute stranger. She's normal with everyone else; it's just me she seems to be incredibly uncomfortable around. I try not to feel offended but I can't lie, it hurts a little. I realize that she's heard more of my conversation with Alice that I thought.

Fuck me.

**~GTAM~**

Monday Night Football. I loved it. I hated it.

I loved it because it always brought in a crowd. I had several flat screens hooked up all over the bar and ran good beer and wing specials. I hated it because said crowd was always one of the more rowdy ones. I held my breath the entire night just hoping things wouldn't get out of hand. Tonight, the Seahawks were playing. I expected it to be even more crazy than usual.

I made sure we were at full staff tonight. I even recruited Alice who normally had Monday off so that she could meet with her study group. Bella and I would be behind the bar. Alice and Charlotte would waitress. I also had Alec who was normally part of the kitchen staff but could fill in to bartend or serve when we got busy.

Unfortunately, sometimes even the best laid plans were destined to fail. Charlotte's son was sick and she had to call in. It was frustrating but what was I going to do? The boy was sick and he needs his mommy a lot more than I do.

I decide that I would pull Alec from the kitchen and God help me, have Bella waitress. It wasn't the ideal situation, but I knew Bella had become more comfortable waitressing lately and I had faith in her. It would probably be better if we had a little distance between us anyway. Bella and I had been smooth as silk behind the bar. We moved in tandem and never got in each other's way. We had a lot of fun together, but that was before Bella began acting so weird. I wasn't so sure how both of us being behind the bar would go tonight and to tell you the truth, I didn't want to find out.

By the middle of pregame, the place was packed. Bella was doing a great on the floor. Whenever I had a free second I would look for her, telling myself I was just checking in to make sure she was okay. In reality, I loved watching her interact with the customers. She was so personable and they loved her. She was confident and so fucking sexy. Every time she smiled or laughed I felt a bit of sadness knowing that it had been awhile since a smile or laugh had been directed towards me.

As time went on, things were going more smoothly than I anticipated. Even though we were short staffed, it didn't seem that way and the customers were none the wiser. The Seahawks were headed towards a victory and that meant the drinks were flowing and the crowd was getting lively. There was an energy in the place and you got a jolt of it every time the Seahawks did something good. People were having fun and it was great.

That was until they were having too much fun. Well not everyone, just one table in particular. A group of frat boys, no doubt, on their way to plasteredville. There were four of them and I know that they had at least six pitchers between them so far. They had taken an interest in Bella and what had started out as innocent flirting was starting to turn into borderline harassment.

"Do you want me to toss them?" I asked when Bella came to the bar to get the pitchers refilled…again.

"No, they're fine. They're running up quite the tab and it's nothing I can't handle." She busied herself with adjusting her apron and wouldn't look at me.

"Hey." I waited until she actually raised her head. I had her attention but her eyes did not hold that sparkle that I loved. "If it gets too much, let me know. You don't have to take shit from them." Her eyes softened just a bit.

"Thanks, I will. But I'm okay for now." With that she took the two pitchers and turned towards the table in question. I watched as she put them down only to see one of the fuckers pull her down onto his lap. I was just about to jump over the bar but didn't when I saw Bella quickly get up and shake her finger in the direction of the little ass fuck. She probably was angry as hell but she never gave off that vibe. She made a joke of it and moved on to her next table. She had so much patience. I don't know how she did it. I would have punched that little tool box into the next century by now.

Over the next hour I watched as Bella consistently but nicely kept averting his advances. When she came up to the bar for another refill I was stuck on the other end making a round of shots for another group. As I glanced her way I noticed that ass fuck had come to the bar as well and was making chit chat with her. His hand attempted to land on her ass which she quickly batted away several times. I was so anxious to get to her that I poured the shots in record time and told the patrons it was on the house. When I finally stood in front of her she gave me a look that told me not to say anything. I fucking wanted to but I decided it was better to let her run this show…for now.

"Dude, can we get two shots here. Doesn't matter what. I just want to drink with my girl!" He put his hand up to high five me but I wasn't having it. He was fucking drunk and Bella wasn't his girl.

_She's my girl. Wait…what?_

"She's working, she can't drink."

"Sorry, Dimitri. My boss says no." Bella said looking a little relieved. I could tell she was just trying to placate him. At that she turned to head back to the floor to get away from him which is exactly what I wanted her to do. Before she could get very far the asswipe wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back to him.

"What's the big fucking deal, it's just one shot. She's been working hard. She can have just one, right?" I would like to say I heard all that but I didn't because all I could see was his arm around her neck and his hand dangling way too close to her right tit. Everything in the world ceased to exist except my need to help Bella, to defend her.

"Now listen you little fucker." But he couldn't listen. In fact, when he didn't answer and I actually came out of my anger induced haze I could see that Dimitri was turning purple and breaking out in a cold, hard sweat.

"Now Dimitri, you heard what my boss said. I can't drink. And while I think that sober, you may be a decent guy. But right now you are on the verge of sexually harassing me. I don't want your drinks, I don't want to sit on your lap, and I certainly don't want you groping me. Am I clear?" By now Bella was turned towards him and was completely in his face. When he didn't answer I saw Dimitri suddenly contort in pain. "I said am I clear?"

"Y-y-yes." He squeaked.

"Good. Now go to your table, get your boys to pay the tab, and leave." In an instant Dimitri slumped over a little and took a deep breath. He started walking over to his table with a distinct hitch in his stride. Not knowing exactly what happened, I looked up to Bella's face which was starting to form that smirk that I love.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked.

"The testicle twister. Works every time." My mouth drops open in shock as I realized that Bella had the balls to twist that guy's balls until he cried. Emmett had said was a force to be reckoned, I guess I just never thought I would actually see her in action.

"What, Edward? That guy wouldn't stop touching me. I did what I had to do. I'm sorry if you lost a customer but I'm not sorry for defending myself." Her chin jutted out in defiance and I thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

"No, you always have the right to defend yourself and I will throw him out myself if he even tries to come back in. It's just…" I had a loss for words as came to grips with the fact that Bella didn't need me at all in that situation.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't know you were so…so…lethal." The smirk and sparkle was back for a second but then quickly faded.

"Well a girl needs to protect herself." She said with a sadness that made me think was not talking about the likes of dickhead Dimitri.

It hit me that maybe Bella's new attitude towards me was her way of protecting herself. Unfortunately I could do nothing but see her logic.

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. If you're looking for a something to read in honor of the day, I wrote a one-shot called Love in an Elevator for a contest several years ago (I won 2****nd**** place!). It's posted to my profile page if you're interested. I have to say it was one of my favorite things I've written. Thanks for reading, everyone! ~Isannah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I am apologizing. I never meant to make you wait so long for an update. Real life has been kicking my ass. Thank you to all of you who have been reading from the beginning and those of you who just joined in. I really appreciate it! Also, many thanks to Tarbecca who recommended **_**Good Times at Masen's**_** over on A Different Forest. That was such an unexpected but wonderful surprise! **

**AN: I do not own Twilight and all errors are my own.**

**Chapter 7**

**The No Touching**

**EPOV**

Over the next couple of weeks, things between Bella and I returned somewhat to normal. We'd joke, tease, laugh, but there was still no touching. Bella never initiated anything of the sort and I was intent on taking her lead on that. I had seen what happened to the last guy who touched her without permission and let's just say I felt fond of my ball sack and never wanted it to be ripped from my body. Ever.

_No. Fucking. Way._

That did not mean I didn't want to touch her. Because oh my fucking Christ I did. I wanted to know if her hair was as really soft as it looked. I wanted to know if the bottom of her foot was ticklish. I wanted to know if her lips felt like the little pillows that they resembled. I wanted to explore and investigate all of the secret little places that would make her come undone. I wanted to feel the firmness of her hips underneath my fingertips as I fucked her from behind. I wanted to touch her _everywhere_.

The unspoken no touching rule was going to absolutely kill me. I wanted to blame the damn article. If it wasn't for that written piece of shit Alice wouldn't have felt the need to air my sexual laundry in front of Bella, even if it was for the most part true. I did have a history of keeping it very casual with women. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, assuming that Bella would be satisfied with just an occasional fuck did not sit right at all.

I looked over to see the girl in question looking quite desirable in her skinny jeans and faded AC/DC shirt sitting on the customer side of the bar. On Tuesdays she came right from school even though her shift didn't start for a couple hours later. It wasn't worth the time to go home so she usually camped at the end of the bar and hovered over some text and a notebook until it was time to clock in. I loved watching her on these days. As usual she had her hair piled on top of her head in a messy pony tail thing with a pencil sticking out of it. She had these glasses that she only wore for reading that framed her eyes perfectly, sexy librarian style. And the way her nose scrunched when she realized something she read was important and needed to be written down was just so damn cute.

If there was one thing I had learned about Bella, she was fucking ambitious. She wants to write historical fiction novels but she's getting her Master's Degree in English and Social Studies education. She wants to be a teacher too and feels this degree will help her do both. Like I said, ambitious and she works damn hard at it.

Since I have been reduced to stalking, I noticed that today she has added an iPod to the mix. Curious as to what she was listening to I walked over and tugged on her ear bud wire, careful not to actually touch her.

_God, I just want to fucking touch her._

"Whatcha listening to, Crash? One Direction?" She scowled at me as she hit the pause button. I knew she hated it when I teased her about liking pop music, which is exactly why I did it.

"You know I don't listen to that shit." She removed the other ear bud, her glasses, and raised her arms in a stretch. Her t-shirt rode up just enough to give me a glimpse of the smooth skin underneath and even though I shouldn't have, I looked and loved every second of it. When Bella caught my gaze she quickly put her arms back down and tugged on her shirt. Little did she realize the damage had been done and it was something else about her that I was now addicted to. "Actually if you must know, I have a big European History test on Thursday. My professor makes his lectures available for down load and it usually helps to listen to them again."

_So damn ambitious._

"Sounds like a good idea. Well, I'll let you get back at it."

"No. it's almost time for me to start anyway and I've had enough. I did want to ask you if I could cut out at closing tomorrow. My test is at ten o'clock the next morning. I'd like to get some good sleep and get up early to get in an hour of studying before hand."

"No problem. Charlotte and I can take care of it." On Wednesdays Bella and Charlotte usually closed down the bar and took care of the cleaning while I did some paper work. I had no problem letting Bella go early and helping Charlotte.

"Thanks, Edward. It should be just this one time." I waved her off like it was no big deal, because honestly, it wasn't.

"No worries. Just ace your test." I earned a thankful smile before she grabbed her shirt and headed to the back to change.

_I would have rather had a hug._

~GTaM~

We were busy for a Tuesday. So fucking busy. Jasper was playing and he usually brought in a decent crowd but this was just…wow. My whole staff was running around like crazy. But that's okay, the money was rolling in. And so were the tips. Bella, Charlotte, and Alec were going to be ecstatic with their earnings tonight.

In exchange for leaving early tomorrow, Bella offered to help with clean up tonight even though she usually went home at closing on Tuesdays. I eagerly accepted because the bar looked like it had been thoroughly fucked. In a good way. People came, drank, ate, and had a good time. It was great, but the mess was bigger than usual too. Having Bella help would make clean up go a lot faster and get everyone out of here earlier.

After an hour of some pretty intense work, everything was in place and the bar was ready to see another day. I had separated the tips and given everyone their share as they had left. The only one left was Bella.

_Where was Bella?_

Come to think of it, it had been a while since I had seen her. She hadn't left. I would have known that. I set the money on the bar and went off in search of her.

"Bella? Bella? Where are you?" I called as I walked through the kitchen."

I heard an 'oh God' and a 'fuck' being muttered from somewhere. Then the voice got a little louder.

"I'm in here. The bathroom." She called out. I went to where our restrooms are and saw that the ladies' room door was shut.

"Oh, um…is everything okay?" I didn't want to walk in on her taking a shit or something, but I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah…no. Fuck, no I'm not okay. I need help." Okay, that was a little ominous.

_Help with what exactly?_

"What kind of help?" I tried to sound helpful but it didn't come out that way because there was just no fucking way I was getting her a tampon. She must have sensed the worry in my voice.

"For crying out loud, would you just come in here?" Tentatively I pushed the door open to see that Bella not sitting on the toilet.

_Thank God._

There were paper towels on the counter soaked in deep crimson. She was standing at the sink holding her hand under the running water. Her face had gone a little pale.

"What happened, Crash?" I asked while peering over her shoulder. There was a nice size cut on one of her fingers that was bleeding.

"I dropped a fucking glass in the sink and cut myself trying to clean it up." She seemed pissed at herself. "I am so clumsy."

"None of that, now. It happens to the best of us. Let me see." I reached for some paper towels and took her hand so that I could inspect it more. "It doesn't look too bad. I have a first aid kit in my office. I'll bandage it up so the bleeding stops. Hold that tightly." I wrapped the paper towel around her finger and guided her out of the bathroom. If she weren't hurt, I would have been doing the 'she's letting me touch her' happy dance. As it was, it would have been kind of inappropriate at the time.

When we got to my office, I motioned her to sit on the edge of my desk while I got the first aid kit. Methodically, I smeared some antibiotic cream on it and secured one of the larger Band-Aids around it. I could feel her stare on me as I worked and it only made me want to drag it out. We were close, so close I could feel her warm breath on my face. After inspecting my work for what seemed like an eternity, I brought my eyes up to confirm what I had suspected. She had been watching me.

"I think you're going to be okay. The bleeding has pretty much stopped. Just make sure you replace that bandage tomorrow after you clean it out." I gulped at the intensity of her stare.

"Thank you, Edward. You really are a nice guy." We were still close even though there was no need to be anymore. Neither one of us pulled away. I could feel my heart beating right out of my chest because all I could think of was that I wanted to kiss her in the worst fucking way. And I was pretty damn sure she wanted it too. Her eyes held this intense heat that burned but I couldn't look away. She broke the stare glancing down at my lips and I was lost.

"I…I…" I stuttered as I moved my face closer to hers. I wanted to tell her what I wanted but was reduced to a bumbling mess. It was okay though, because she understood. She leaned in too and I knew she wanted this as much as I did.

"Edward…yes…" And then my lips were on hers.

And _she_ was touching _me_.

**Okay, that just happened. Let me know what you think. And I promise will not let three weeks by before I let you know what happens.**


End file.
